Je te hais Potter
by Saitou Alice
Summary: Les sept raisons qui ont poussé Lily Evans à détesté James Potter. Parce que Lily à pardonné beaucoup de choses, non, elle à aujourd'hui tout pardonné à son mari, sauf la 7ème raison de sa haine. Elle fait savoir à Harry tout les tords de son père à travers un vieux bout de parchemin, caché dans un tiroir de son bureau. JPLE, et petit SSSB en fond.


Petit texte écrit en à peine une heure, intéressant à lire si vous n'avez rien de spéciale à faire.

* * *

Les tiroirs du bureau d'Harry James Potter étaient toujours fermés. Toujours. Alors là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se demandait ce que l'un de ses tiroirs faisait ouvert. Curieux, il fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva un vieux parchemin jauni qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tout en haussant les sourcils il prit le parchemin, le déplia, et commença à lire :

_A l'intention de James Potter,_

_A cause de toi, j'ai été répartit à Griffondor._

Je suis intelligente, fine et rusé. Serdaigle ou Serpentard auraient été parfait pour moi. Le vert et argent aurait mit en valeur mes yeux, tout comme le bleu et bronze se serait accordé à mon teint, étant rousse, de porcelaine. Malheureusement, quand le choixpeau s'est posé sur ma tête mon regard s'est accroché au tien, rieur et plein d'assurance, et je me suis fais la réflexion que Griffondor était une maison pleine de vie. Grave erreur, pendant sept ans, le rouge et or n'a fait que ressortir mes taches de rousseurs déjà trop prononcer et juré horriblement avec ma peau blanche.

_A cause de toi, j'ai passé un calvaire de cinq ans._

Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça été épuisant pendant cinq longues années de te hurler dessus, te donner des gifles, et refusé de sortir avec toi. J'ai eut des irrésistibles envie de meurtre à chaque perte de points, à chaque heure de colle, à chaque virer nocturne ternissant l'honneur de notre maison. Pas que ça me tienne à coeur, je voulais seulement une maison à la réputation respectable tant que je serais à Poudlard, parce que je l'ai déjà dis, j'aurais préféré Serdaigle ou Serpentard.

_A cause de toi, j'ai eu des notes désastreuses._

Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, j'ai déjà eu des 2 ou des 3, bien sûr par ta faute. A perdre mon temps en essayant de te mettre du plomb dans la tête, j'ai négligée mes études. Tu sais, pour moi Severus à toujours été une barrière que je voulais dépasser. Tu comprends Potter, Severus était un génie, et je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas le dépasser malgré tous mes efforts, mais je voulais au moins qu'il me considère comme son égal, qu'il soit fier de moi, parce que c'était mon meilleur ami et que son avis avait de l'importance pour moi. A cause de toi Potter, j'ai eu des notes désastreuses et je n'ai jamais atteint mon objectif.

_A cause de toi, j'ai dû supporté Sirius Black._

Tu sais, il ne me faisait pas plus de mal que ça ton meilleur ami Potter. Mais il en faisait à Severus. En sept ans, tu as bien dut remarquer qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, mais il en a comme toi et moi. Tandis qu'il n'a jamais été touché par ce que tu lui disais, les mots de Black lui ont faits mal, très mal. Et pour ça, je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

_A cause de toi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis garçons._

Toute personne de sexe masculin s'approchant de moi se tartinait des blagues made in Maraudeurs pendant une semaine après ça, dissuadant cette personne de m'approcher de nouveau. Comme j'ai pu t'en vouloir. Je m'entendais très bien avec les garçons depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'aimais discuter et rire avec eux, plus qu'avec les filles. Et à cause de toi, j'ai été forcé à une amitié exclusivement féminine, sauf Severus, et encore, on ne se voyait pas souvent...

_A cause de toi, je n'ai jamais eu de petits-amis._

Parce que, quand t'es désigné comme la propriété de James Potter, aucun garçon ne te demande de sortir avec lui. Je voyais ma meilleure amie, Alice, filé le par

fait amour avec Frank Longdubat et je te maudissais de me priver de ça. Si tu avais pu m'enfermer dans une pièce et me garder pour toi, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais fait. Tu es tellement égoïste que tu as été jusqu'à me priver d'amours de jeunesse. J'aurais peut-être souffert à cause d'eux, mais j'y aurais également pris du plaisir.

_Et pour finir, la chose pour laquelle je t'ai le plus détesté. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami._

Ce que Severus m'a dis ce jour-là, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Tu sais, comparé à tout ce que tu as pu croire, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Parce que je savais que toi et tes potes avaient usé ses nerfs avant que j'arrive. Ces horribles mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche ce jour-là, c'est entièrement de ta faute, et je ne t'ai jamais pardonné pour ça Potter. J'aimais Severus, c'était mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait prouvé que je n'étais pas un monstre parce que j'utilisais la magie, celui qui me consolait maladroitement quand j'allais mal, celui qui était la barrière intellectuelle que je voulais atteindre. Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné pour ça, et jamais je le ferais.

_Voilà les sept raisons que j'ai eus de te détester avant de t'aimer James Potter. Si j'en ai encore une aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière. Je n'aurais jamais la force de te pardonner pour m'avoir enlevé Severus. Tu n'aurais même pas eut la force de m'épouser si je t'avais enlevé Sirius, alors dis-toi que je suis courageuse de te supporter au quotidien après ce que tu m'as fait. Mesure la chance que je t'ai donnée James, ce sera la seule._

_Finalement, le choixpeau a eu raison de m'envoyer à Griffondor, je suis courageuse de t'aimer Potter._

_Non je ne te pardonnerais pas pour m'avoir fait du mal et pour en avoir fait a Severus, la seule chose que j'espère c'est que Black ouvrira les yeux à tant pour ne pas laisser sombrer Severus._

_Signé, Lily Evans. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le courage de m'avouer que je t'ai épousé Potter._

Harry resserra ses doigts tremblants sur le parchemin et se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau. Sa mère détestait avec une haine viscérale son père... Son père qui à été pendant cinq ans un véritable salaud. Celui-qui-à-survécu rangea le parchemin jauni dans le tiroir de son bureau, le ferma et partit rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants. Il devra laisser reposer les informations deux ou trois jours avant de les affronter. Pour le moment, c'était trop pour lui.

End.

* * *

Un avis, ça c'rait sympa ?


End file.
